Highschool Horrors!
by Pencil Domino Junior
Summary: The Valentine's Dance is coming up and Axel needs a date so Pencil thinks of a plan but it backfires all of a sudden Mindy and her gang of girls Berry, Veronica, Cindy and many more are now out to kill Pencil, Axel and Fire. Also Pencil and Fire should probably start thinking about who they're gonna date too by the way this takes place four years later in Emerald Hill Highschool.
1. Pencil's Plan

It was the first day of Emerald Hill High School. An orange velociraptor with green eyes and red hair walked into the doors of the school. Her name was Pencil Domino Jr.

"Year 11!" she exclaimed, looking around. She noticed a crowd of teenagers crowded around the wall. Curious as Pencil was, she walked over to the crowd and noticed they were looking at a poster. She peered close and this is what she saw.

Valentine's Dance!

Date: Feb. 14

Time: 9:00pm

Location: Assembly Hall

Pencil didn't have time to be embarrassed because her best friend Axel Milk The Lizaraptor ran up to her. He was a silver dinosaur who was part lizard.

"Pencil! There you are!" he called, "We haven't been at the same school since Year 6 and 8!" Axel was in Year 9 and he rarely went to the same school as Pencil due to their 3 year age difference.

Then he noticed the poster.

"Oh no, not one of these again…" he complained, facepalming, "I can never get a date to any school dances and I always have to dance with the teacher!"

Pencil couldn't help but laugh at this. She remembered back in Year 4, when Axel was in Year 2, and the seven-year-old had to dance with the Principal!

Axel glared at her.

"Ok, ok, I'll help you get a date this time," Pencil said, calming down.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Axel inquired.

Pencil smirked.

"I've got a plan!"

Axel's blue-grey eyes widened.

"No, I think I can do fine on my own. I don't need you getting involved!" Axel knew Pencil meant well but she was a bit on the crazy side. She was always coming up with crazy schemes, especially matchmaking schemes. She had even written a book full of matchmaking schemes.

"You haven't even heard my plan yet!" Pencil started whispering to Axel.

"This is going to be a long day…" Axel muttered.


	2. The Plan Takes Action

At recess, Pencil was drawing posters to advertise around the school. This is what they said:

Pencil Domino Jr.

Good at drawing

Good at gaming

Unfortunately for Pencil, Fire The Raptor, who she happened to have a crush on since Year 7, appeared next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh…drawing…?" Pencil stammered, turning slightly pink.

Pencil was drawing posters to get people to ask her to the dance. That was the first step of her plan. However, she didn't want to tell Fire in case she hurt his feelings. It would be awkward to explain, too.

"Why?" Fire asked the word Pencil had dreaded.

"Because I like to draw…" Pencil trailed off. Luckily, Pencil really did like to draw. But Fire was suspicious.

"At recess? Usually you play DS with me. Also, did you know Axel started here this morning? He could play with us when you're finished."

"Ok, but it might take a while…" Pencil said, "And I could probably finish faster without you here watching me. Uh, not that I don't want you around or anything!" Pencil stammered, blushing red.

Fire turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry Fire…" Pencil tried to say but no words came out.

Unfortunately, recess was over right when Pencil finished her last poster. Her next lesson was science.

Miss Chalk, an elderly crow, was their teacher.

"Today, we're going to learn about how the blue tack sticks to the surface," she rasped, "We're going to stick things to the wall with the blue tack and see which kinds of blue tack stick and which fall off! First you're going to try the-yes Pencil?"

"Can I stick up some posters?" Pencil asked.

"Are you going to use the blue tack?" Miss Chalk said.

"Yes."

"Then go but come back before lunch to get your books and pencils."

So Pencil grabbed a huge wad of blue tack, ran off, and stuck posters all around the school.

It was a double period and so Pencil had a lot of time to stick up posters. She stuck up the last poster, a giant one, on the wall of the cafeteria. Then, she arrived back in the science classroom just as the bell went. Everyone was packing up.

"Did the blue tack stick?" asked Miss Chalk, writing on the board.

"Yes," Pencil said, grabbing her book and pencil case and dashing out of the classroom, only to bump into Axel.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Axel demanded. He was a bit impatient at times.

"Sorry, but it's lunch so let's see if our plan's going to work!" Pencil whispered as the rest of the class walked past.

"You mean your pl-" Axel started but Pencil had already dashed off through the crowd to get to the cafeteria. Axel ran after her. He was faster than Pencil.

"Pencil, wait. I don't know this place very well!" Axel demanded upon catching up.

"Race ya there!" Pencil said, running off again.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" Axel yelled through the crowd. He ran after her but got trampled over by a crowd of Year 12 girls.


	3. Trial and Error

Pencil sat down by herself at a table at the corner of the cafeteria and ate her lunch, a pickle. She waited for a guy to come along. Finally, someone did. Then she realised it was Axel.

"Pencil, next time, wait for me!" Axel folded his arms.

"Axel, you can't be seen or they'll think we're dating!" Pencil said as she finished her pickle.

"But-!"

But before Axel could finish his sentence, Pencil dragged him under the table.

"There's gum under here…" Axel complained. Pencil kicked him to make him stop talking. A hedgehog/echidna hybrid with twin fox tails approached Pencil.

"So, um, Pencil…" he said twiddling his thumbs, "I heard you like gaming and uh...would you go to the Valentine's Dance with me?"

"Well, I do like gaming! I like Mario Kart 7, I like Bomberman…"

Pencil kept stalling until a couple of Year 12 girls walked past to put their rubbish in the bin.

"Unfortunately, I'd rather go with someone like Axel. He's so smart!"

"Oh, ok…" the guy said and walked off. The two Year 12 girls, a fox and an echidna, glared at Pencil and rushed off to a table right in the middle of the cafeteria, which was crowded with girls.

Axel peered out from under the table.

"Is it safe to come out-?" but all of a sudden, some kids walked through the doors. They were kids from Emerald Hill Middle School, the school Pencil had once gone to. 'They must be on an excursion.' Pencil thought. She noticed some kid look at one of her posters right next to the door, and walk up to her.

'Oh great.' Pencil thought to herself. The kid didn't even go to their school, and he looked like he was in about Year 8, much too young for a Year 11 girl like her. But her plan would still work. Hopefully.

"Hey, um, are you Pencil?" he asked. His voice hadn't changed yet. Pencil remembered when she and Fire had been in Year 8, and Fire sounded like a girl until he was in about Year 9 or 10, and even then he still sounded younger than most people his age.

"Um me or my cousin here?" Pencil joked, holding up a pencil.

"Uh, you," he said, rolling his eyes. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Listen kid, do you even go to this school?" Pencil asked.

"No," he said, "I'm only in Year 8, but my friend dared me to ask, to see your reaction."

"Well, no thanks," said Pencil, "Sorry my reaction's boring, but I'd rather go with someone like Axel!" she said, clasping her hands together as a couple more girls walked past, again just to put something in the bin.

"Ok," the kid said as he walked off. He noticed the girls, and walked after them, causing them to freak out and run off to the crowded girls table.

Once everyone was gone, Axel came out from underneath the table.

"Oh, Axel, I forgot you were there!" exclaimed Pencil.

"Of course," Axel muttered, "Anyway, I think the problem is that no girls really walk past unless they're putting something in the bin," Axel said adjusting his glasses, "In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly in the popular group," He pointed towards the middle of the cafeteria, "We should move to a different table."

So Pencil and Axel walked to another table, with not too many kids at it, and sat down. Pencil got out a peanut butter sandwich and started eating it. Everyone immediately left the table.

"What are you trying to do, kill us?" they heard some guy shout. Axel came out from under the table and picked up a sign that had apparently fallen on the floor. It read:

'Peanut-Free Zone. Allergic to peanuts? Come sit here!'

"That explains a lot." Pencil simply stated.

In a flash they were at a different table. There were a lot of boys sitting at the table, so they thought it was a good idea. But it was not.

"Hey, why is there a girl at our table?" a guy shouted, pointing to Pencil.

"I-"

But before Pencil could finish, a football was halfway down her throat.

"My football!" someone screamed, kicking Pencil in the neck. Pencil went flying. In a flash, the silver lizard was over at Pencil's side, squeezing her a bit too hard until the football went flying through the air.

It bounced outside and into the rubbish bin, just as it was being emptied.

"WAIT!" screamed what seemed like 1000 voices at once as the pack of boys ran outside and dove into the bin, one by one.

A few minutes later, Pencil and Axel were walking through the cafeteria.

"Maybe we should call this off," Axel said, "I mean, look at all the trouble we've caused!"

"What are you talking about?" Pencil said.

"Have you not looked around?" Axel tapped his foot impatiently. Pencil looked around. The Year 8 kid was still chasing around the two Year 12 girls, and there was a group of boys running past behind them all covered with garbage, one was holding a football.

Suddenly, someone screamed. Pencil whirled around. A group of kids ran away from her. Pencil recognised them as the kids from the Peanut-Free zone.

"Ok, you do have a point," Pencil said. They turned around and noticed a large crowd surrounding her giant poster at the front. Naturally curious, they went to investigate.

They couldn't see anything, so they half pushed through the crowd. They noticed one thing straight away: the crowd was mostly girls, Year 12 girls to be exact.

When they got to the mid-front of the crowd, they noticed something else; a hedgehog girl was drawing a moustache and beard on the picture of Pencil on the poster.

"Oh my god, Mindy's boyfriend, like, totally dumped her," a girl said to someone next to them.

"Ya, he dumped her for a stupid Pencil girl!"

Pencil gulped. So that first guy had been someone's boyfriend. Crazy as Pencil was, she shouted out, "Why are you drawing a weird beard on me?!"

Everyone stared at her. No-one noticed Axel because he was behind some other girls. Pencil was now standing at the front of the crowd.

"It's her!" screamed the hedgehog girl, who Pencil guessed was Mindy. She jumped down from her chair and glared at her.

"Everyone go back to the table before some nerds decide to use it as a chess table!" Mindy yelled through gritted teeth. Everyone ran back to the table that had once been crowded, but was now deserted. Axel must've run back with them, because Pencil couldn't see him anywhere.

"You made my boyfriend dump me!" Mindy growled, "And then you rejected him for, who was it, Axel or something?

Pencil just stared at her. She wasn't exactly the confident type. At Elementary School she had been quite talkative, though this had passed upon getting older. Part of the reason was because of Fire, as she had not had any crushes before him, or after, or any time really. Pencil then wondered where Fire was at that moment.

"Say something!" Mindy snapped.

"Something," Pencil babbled stupidly.

"WHAT?!" Mindy roared.

"How is drawing on my picture going to help?" Pencil shrugged.

Mindy growled, and jumped back up onto her chair. She continued drawing.

"I will get you for this," she muttered as Pencil walked away.

Meanwhile, at the 'Popular Girls Table', Axel had somehow ended up sitting next to a mouse girl.

"Why is there a dinosaur here?!" shrieked the echidna girl, whose name was Veronica.

"Ok, what's your little scheme?" asked a fox, "Do you have anything to do with Pencil's stupid posters?"

"I couldn't!" Axel pretended to be shocked, "Me, Axel Milk-?"

"AXEL!" shouted the mouse girl. Axel covered his ears.

"I'm not telling you what's going on, so-so-so you just leave Pencil alone!" Axel demanded the girls. Unfortunately for Axel, the girls were much older and not easily bossed around.

"And another thing," Axel leaned in towards the mouse, much to her confusion and annoyance, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Within a matter of seconds, the mouse had slapped Axel and he was lying on the ground.

"A simple 'no' would have been fine," Axel said, dazed as he looked up at the ceiling high above.

The girls all closed in on him. Axel sat up and watched in fear. All of a sudden, flames appeared out of nowhere. The girls were immediately back in their seats.

Along came an orange raptor wearing red and yellow.

"Fire!" Axel called out happily, leaping up.

"Oh great another stupid dinosaur!" Veronica leapt up at Fire, who fell over. He growled as flames appeared around his body. Veronica punched him, but her hand burnt. Fire jumped back up.

"Ok, listen, I have no idea what's going on, but why are you pestering Axel?" Fire asked the girls.

"He's the reason Pencil rejected Mindy's boyfriend!" the fox screamed.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that-WHAT!?" Fire shouted, "St-stop making things up!" Axel facepalmed.

Fire dragged Axel off.

"We'll be leaving now, thank you!" Fire called. When they were a safe distance away, Fire asked, "Ok Axel, what in the world are those girls talking about?"

"Pencil told me not to tell you." Axel stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"Pencil told you that?" Fire asked, looking slightly hurt, "Well, uh, ok, I don't want to pry into any secrets or anything," he said, looking down at the floor. Axel smiled. Even though Fire had grown a bit since they first met, he was still to same sweet and shy kid on the inside.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you here, Axel, and if those girls give you any trouble just find me or Pencil." Fire said as they stopped walking.

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm new here doesn't mean you can boss me around! I can defend myself thank you!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry Axel but it looked like you were in trouble!" Fire said, folding his arms.

"I-I was just about to unleash my karate moves!" Axel stammered.

Fire laughed.

"Yeah, ok, sure Axel!" he said sarcastically. Fire then walked off.

"I wonder where Pencil went…" he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Pencil was in a cubicle in the girl's bathroom, writing in her maths book. She muttered to herself as she wrote.

"Axel + Echidna Girl = Not a good match. That echidna girl looked like she was ready to punch someone, and that's not a good match for Axel, since he's a bit of a-" She didn't want to say 'nerd' but it was true. Axel loved studying and had helped Pencil and Fire with middle school homework at the age of 10. She continued on.

"Axel + Fox Girl = No good," she said, imitating Sonic, "That girl looked like she was about to scream, and Axel doesn't like people screaming in his ears," She started scribbling on the paper, smiling slightly.

"Pencil + Fire =…" she kind of blushed and trailed off. Then her blush got redder and she hastily tried to erase her drawing of herself and Fire holding hands and blushing, "WHAT IF FIRE SEES THAT WE MIGHT HAVE MATHS TOGETHER ONE DAY!" she screamed as her whole face turned red. She was about to stuff the maths book back into her bag when all of a sudden, she heard voices and footsteps.

"Oh my god, did you see what happened back there while you were, like, drawing?"

"What happened?" Pencil recognised Mindy's voice. She gulped.

"This stupid dinosaur somehow ended up at our table!" a third voice shrieked. Pencil guessed they were talking about Axel.

"Another one?!" Mindy screamed.

"Ya, and then he, like, totally asked Cindy to the dance!" another voice said, clearly annoyed. Pencil couldn't help but giggle softly at this.

"What did she do?" Mindy's voice was coming closer now.

"Slap him, of course, that's, like, the only thing a normal person would do!"

Pencil immediately stopped giggling.

'Someone slapped my best friend?' Pencil thought, getting mad.

"And then, you'll never believe what happened next!" someone shouted, "Another stupid dinosaur came and shot fire at us!"

Pencil gasped. Fire had come to rescue Axel? Unfortunately, she had gasped a bit too loud.

"I wonder where Pencil is right now," Mindy's voice said slyly. Pencil could hear her coming closer to her locked cubicle, "Hey girls, why don't you help me kill her? I mean, she did put up a poster to get MY BOYFRIEND to ask her to the dance, and now she likes someone named Axel!"

"Axel?" the other girl replied, "He's the one that ended up at our table!"

"Anyway," Mindy said, clearly not hearing, "Anyone have a knife?"

"Why?"

"So I can kill Pencil! I'm sure she's in here!"

Pencil gulped.

"Kill her? But we could go to jail for that!" Pencil hoped Mindy would listen to whoever said that.

"You're right!" Mindy said, "I'm too beautiful to go to jail! You do it, you're ugly!"

"For your information, I forgot my lip gloss today!"

"Anyway, Berry, you had cooking today. Give me a knife!" Mindy demanded.

"I only have a butter knife," the girl's voice said unsurely.

There was a clang of metal on the ground, which was probably Mindy smacking the knife to the ground.

"Why would anyone bring a BUTTER knife to school?!" she roared.

"Uh, to spread butter…?"

"Enough of this, you nerd!" Mindy's voice came, "Aha, here's a knife!" she said in a witch voice.

"Hey, I was saving that for chopping meat!" yet another voice came.

Pencil, who had stayed silent the whole time, jumped as the point of a meat cleaver poked through the door. She hastily stuffed her maths book in her bag, grabbed it, and climbed up onto the toilet and propelled herself on top of the thin wall of the cubicle. She could now see Mindy down below trying to pull the large knife out of the door.

"AHA!" she pointed up at Pencil, who jumped swiftly from wall to wall until she was nearly at the door to get out. Mindy threw the meat cleaver straight at Pencil. Thankfully it missed her but caught her shirt, pinning her to the ceiling. Something fell out of her bag, which was still half open. Pencil blushed. It was her maths book.

Mindy at first seemed uninterested by this, but she saw drawings and picked it up.

"Let's see, Mario, funny looking Tails/Pikachu hybrid-"

"That's Louie from Bomberman!" Pencil shouted, "Now shut-!"

"Don't you dare!" Mindy growled.

"I was going to say shut the book! You're not allowed to, uh, cheat in maths!"

"I'm not in your class, nor am I in your grade!" Mindy pointed to the words 'Year 11' on her book.

What Mindy did next is what Pencil dreaded. She turned the page. Pencil gulped. Mindy heard and smiled evilly. Then she frowned.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Mindy roared, "WHY ARE YOU PAIRING THAT STUPID DINOSAUR WITH MY FRIENDS!?"

The fox grabbed the book.

"You called me Fox Girl?!" she roared, glaring up at Pencil, "My name is Berry!"

"What did she call me, Echidna girl or something?" Veronica said sarcastically.

"Yes." Berry said flatly.

Then she smiled evilly.

"Mindy, you might want to look at this!" she handed the book the Mindy.

"You put that down!" Pencil yelled. The hedgehog read aloud.

"Fire the Raptor, the insanely adorable raptor, blushed as Pencil walked down the aisle in her brand new wedding dress!"

"Um, I never wrote that!" Pencil looked away.

"Enough of this!" Mindy put the book down and clapped her hands, "Anyone have another knife?"

"No, but I've got matches!" Cindy the Mouse said quietly, handing Mindy a box.

"Perfect! We'll burn her with fire!" Mindy grinned in an evil way, starting to light a match.

"Did someone say Fire?!" a familiar voice called out. Pencil's heart leapt as flames burst into the bathroom and knocked over half the girls. The other half, along with Mindy, jumped back with surprise as Fire emerged around the corner.

"Fire!" Pencil yelled with excitement. Fire shot more fire at the girls. They all scrambled around, trying to escape.

"Where?!" a voice shouted out. A lady came around the corner and into the bathroom.

"Oh, no, it's my name," Fire explained. The teacher then noticed Pencil pinned to the ceiling with a meat cleaver and the group of girls lying in a heap on the ground.

"What has been going on here!?" the teacher asked, climbing up onto the sink and unpinning Pencil. She fell with a smack on the ground. Fire helped her up. Pencil quickly picked up her maths book and put it in her bag.

"What happened?" the teacher asked.

"That's exactly what I want to know!" Fire said, turning to Pencil.

A long explanation later, the teacher said, "Well, these girls need a detention!"

Then she noticed the girls were gone. So was the meat cleaver.

"Don't worry, I'll find them!" she said in an angry tone of voice. She went to leave. Then she stopped.

"Young man, what are you doing in the girl's lavatory?" she asked. Fire blushed at this, but the teacher left without waiting for an answer, leaving Fire and Pencil alone together.

They walked out in silence. Finally, Pencil broke the silence.

"That was very heroic of you, Fire," Pencil stammered, not looking up, "There were knives and matches and you still were able to beat them!"

"Well, uh, it wasn't that hard," Fire said, rubbing the back of his head, "There was only one knife and it was stuck to the ceiling, and fire doesn't affect me,"

"I-I don't know how to repay you…" Pencil said, blushing.

"You don't have to," Fire chuckled nervously, "All I'm asking is that you don't get into trouble again. I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Er…I'll try…" Pencil managed to say, feeling slightly guilty for what reason she wasn't quite sure.

"I mean, what is those girls' problem, picking on nice innocent girls like you?" Fire continued on in an annoyed tone, "They're the same girls that were pestering Axel! And then they said something about someone's boyfriend dumping them!"

Pencil gulped. So Fire knew. Well, sort of.

"Hey, Pencil…" Fire said, leaning in so only she could hear, "Do you know what this is all about?" He seemed suspicious. Pencil gulped nervously and looked away.

"I, uh, was eating a sandwich, and then all of a sudden, I was eating a football," Pencil stammered, trying not to seem like she was nervous.

"Huh?!" Fire couldn't help but shout. Several pairs of eyes stared at them.

"I-I mean…" Pencil stuttered nervously.

Just then, the bell went.

"What do you have now?" Fire asked.

"Uh…" Pencil checked her timetable, "I've got art."

"Really? So do I!" Fire exclaimed in an excited tone. Then he blushed.

"Let's draw together, I really want to protect you," Fire said, concerned. Pencil gulped and blushed.

"We'll talk it over on the way."


	4. Axel and the Knife

"So, in other words, the rumour isn't true?" Fire said unsurely. They were outside the art room.

"Why else would you say you like Axel?"

"Um, when did I say I liked Axel?" Pencil looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, that's what those girls keep saying," Fire continued on.

"You shouldn't believe those girls!" Pencil said in an annoyed tone, "They're a bunch of liars and only dummies would believe them!" Then she stopped, her cheeks turning red.

"Uh, well, not you, you're not a dummy…" Pencil said, twiddling her thumbs.

"I didn't believe them; I'm just wondering why they'd say that!" Fire blinked.

"Uh, cause they're crazy!" Pencil blurted out. They opened the door.

"Welcome to art!" the teacher said in an Australian Accent, "Today we're going to have free drawing!"

"What a great way to end this eventful day!" Pencil said, collapsing onto a stool.

"But we're going to have something a little different today!" the teacher said with sparks in her eyes. She walked over to the whiteboard.

"Year 11 and 12 are going to work together today. You're going to get into pairs with a Year 12 student helping you with your work! We're starting with free drawing since it's your first day back!"

Pencil gulped and crossed her fingers. Fire must have known what she was thinking, because he put his hand up.

"Yes Fire?" the teacher asked

"Um, can Pencil not work with anyone who's part of a group of girls?"

Pencil facepalmed and giggled. It just occurred to her that Fire didn't know any of their names. Pencil had just simply called them 'those girls' when she was explaining to the teacher.

"Um, ok…?" the teacher seemed unsure. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" the teacher called. A group of girls walked in. Pencil gulped. It was the group of girls who had tried to kill her.

"We're here!" someone said, putting on a fake smile.

"Really? I didn't know that," Pencil muttered sarcastically. Fire laughed.

Pencil's eyes scanned the crowd as they walked past. She noticed one thing. Mindy wasn't there.

There was another knock. In came Mindy.

"Hi Mindy, how about you work with Pencil and Fire?"

"NO!" Fire and Pencil shouted together.

"Why?" the art teacher put her hands on her hips, "She's not part of a group!"

"Yeah but…" Pencil trailed off. Fire glared at Mindy as she sat down next to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you!" Fire whispered to Pencil. Mindy gave them a dirty look but went on with her drawing.

Mindy went over to get a pencil. Fire and Pencil took this time to discuss Axel.

"What does Axel have?" Pencil whispered. Fire got out a timetable.

"Before I found you, I sent a request to the office for the Year 9 timetable," he explained. He checked the timetable.

"Axel's got music. I hope they're not having Year 12 students work with him, too!" Fire said.

All of a sudden, Mindy was at the teacher's side. Pencil, who had good hearing, could hear her.

"I don't have a pencil sharpener, and I heard the Year 9 music room has sharpeners that can hold the pencil shavings," she said, "Can I go get a few?"

"Of course," said the teacher. Mindy left. Pencil, gulped.

"What did she say?" Fire asked.

"I think she heard us talking about Axel. She's going to the Year 9 music room, apparently to get a sharpener that can hold the pencil shavings." Pencil explained.

Fire went to check the drawing tools desk. He looked behind the table and saw a bunch of sharpeners lying on the floor.

"That girl is trash!" Fire's eyes narrowed. Pencil got an idea.

"Quick! Go back to your table!" she whispered, "When I follow you, trip me over! Then I can leave the room and follow her!"

"What?! Why can't you just pretend to fall?" Fire whispered back.

"Because she won't believe it! She'll only believe I fell by accident if I really did fall by accident!" Pencil hissed.

"I said I didn't want you getting hurt." Fire looked into Pencil's eyes. Pencil blushed and looked away.

"Listen Fire, I need to go and help Axel. He's my best friend. Uh, other than you of course!" she added quickly.

Fire thought for a minute. Then he nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Fire raced back to his seat.

"No running in class!" the teacher shouted.

'Good,' Pencil thought, 'Now we have the teacher's attention.'

Pencil walked back to her seat. Fire shot out his leg right at Pencil. She fell.

Pencil pretended to be upset.

"Fire, you meanie!" she screamed. She quickly winked at Fire.

"Oh, are you alright, Pencil?" the art teacher rushed over to them. She helped up Pencil.

"I-I think I'm bleeding!" Pencil looked down where there was a bit of blood on her legs. What had actually happened was that Pencil fell on top of some red paint that someone had spilled on the ground.

"Fire, how could you do such a thing?! You get detention after school!" the teacher snapped. Fire looked down, ashamed.

"C-could I have detention now? J-just to get it over and done with?" he stammered.

"Hmm…" the teacher thought for a minute, "Alright, Pencil, you take Fire to detention. I trust you to not let him escape."

Pencil pretended to limp out of the classroom. Fire followed. When they were out of the classroom, Fire asked, "Are you ok, Pencil?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Pencil washed off the paint at the bubbler, "The paint kind of broke my fall."

She turned to Fire.

"That was very smart thinking with the whole detention thing!" Pencil said admiringly, "Now we can both go and see what's going on!"

They had to run to catch up with Mindy. Luckily, she hadn't gone inside yet. She was knocking frantically on the door.

"Why is this stupid thing locked?!" she yelled. Pencil and Fire were hiding behind a corner. Finally the door of the music room opened.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I'd like to talk to Axel!"

"Last name?" the teacher asked looking at a clipboard.

"Err….I think it was Milk…" she trailed off. Pencil figured Mindy's friends must've found out and told her his last name.

"Is there an Axel Milk here?" the teacher turned to her class.

Pencil gulped and hoped Axel wouldn't answer. But they heard the familiar voice.

"I'm here!"

Pencil saw Axel come out of the classroom. Pencil hoped Axel would recognise Mindy from the crowd. Luckily he did.

"Um, are sure this is-?" Axel was cut off by the teacher walking back into the classroom.

Mindy pulled out a large knife. Pencil recognised it as the meat cleaver that had pinned her to the ceiling of the bathroom at lunch.

Axel's eyes widened.

"Um, what's that for?" he stuttered.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Mindy roared, swiping the knife at Axel. The speedy dino swiftly dodged and then made a run for it. Mindy ran after him.

Pencil and Fire looked at each other in alarm, and then they took off after Mindy.

Axel ran down the hall. He didn't think about where he was going or why she was chasing him. He just ran.

He soon spotted a rubbish bin and jumped inside.

"Alright, where did that stupid dinosaur go?!" Mindy stomped past the rubbish bin, swinging her knife around.

Meanwhile, back through the hallway, Fire got an idea.

"Pencil, you keep chasing Mindy because you're faster! I'll go tell the teacher!" Fire exclaimed turning the corner.

Pencil turned the corner only to see Mindy swinging her knife at a wall where one of Pencil's posters was located.

"That stupid Pencil!" she shrieked, "She started all of this!" Pencil saw tears in her eyes. Pencil couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

'She's mean, Pencil, she doesn't deserve a boyfriend in the first place,' Pencil thought to herself, 'Plus she's got a knife!'

"Hey Mindy, come and get me!" Pencil called out running past Mindy. She stuck her tongue out, waving her arms frantically.

Mindy growled and chased after Pencil down the hall.

Axel slowly opened the lid of the bin and carefully climbed out.

"Note to self - never jump into a bin again." Axel brushed a banana skin off his head. He quickly ran off in the opposite direction, only to bump into Fire.

"Axel!" exclaimed Fire, "Where's Pencil? I couldn't find a teacher anywhere!"

"Um, I was in the rubbish bin, so I couldn't hear that well, but I think she distracted Mindy and now she's chasing her." Axel replied.

"WITH THAT KNIFE!?" Fire ran off at top speed. Axel stared after him.

"I'd better check this out." Axel ran off after Fire.

Once Axel had caught up, he said, "Ok, so what's with the dramatic reaction?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Pencil promised me she wouldn't get herself into trouble again!" Fire said, panting, "And now she goes risking her life to save you when she doesn't have any powers and we do!"

"She-she risked her life to save me?" Axel looked astonished.

"Well of course," Fire said, "You're like her best friend!"

"Yeah but, she's always been closer with you," Axel said, then, realising what he said, quickly stopped.

"Wh-what?" Fire said, nearly tripping over.

"I-I mean…" Axel said nervously, "She seems to, uh…"

Fire stared blankly at Axel.

"She seems to what!?" he exclaimed, grabbing Axel by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Er…I don't think I should tell…"

Suddenly, they noticed Mindy running down the hallway a little bit ahead of them.

"There she is…" Fire whispered to Axel.

"We'll have to attack her somehow, _before _she gets to Pencil," Axel quickly explained, "In order for that to happen, we'll have to be quick."

Axel started whispering to Fire.

Pencil ran as fast as she could down the hallway, but unfortunately, she was running out of energy.

Mindy took this opportunity to take a big leap and tackle Pencil.

"WHOA!" Pencil shouted upon getting tackled.

Mindy, who was sitting on top of Pencil, got out her large meat cleaver and pointed it straight at Pencil.

"Any last words, Pencil?" she threatened.

"Well, I just want to ask you a question." Pencil said sadly.

"This had better be quick…" she muttered to herself, "What is it?!"

"Why don't you just get a new boyfriend instead of hanging on to the past?" Pencil inquired.

"Because he meant everything to me…" Mindy said in a sad yet admiring tone of voice.

Pencil thought for a moment. She thought of being Fire's girlfriend, and then him dumping her for another girl. It would be hard to replace Fire.

"I-I'm sorry…" Pencil muttered, "I didn't know he was your boyfriend. But you shouldn't target Axel. Axel's the reason I DIDN'T go out with him. And so, you should be grateful that Axel-"

"You rejected him and made him sad! I care about other people too, you know!" Mindy growled.

"And yet you try to kill people with meat cleavers…" Pencil muttered. She forgot that Mindy had good hearing, like herself, and was suddenly face to face with the point of Mindy's knife.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW-!" But Mindy was cut off by flames appearing out of nowhere.

Fire and Axel ran up to Mindy, who had been knocked over.

"I'm confiscating this!" Axel grabbed the knife from Mindy.

Fire helped up Pencil.

"Are you ok? Did she stab you? Did anything happen? Did I accidentally burn you?!" Fire said hugging Pencil. Pencil blushed a really dark red.

"Um, yes…" Pencil stammered.

Along came Pencil and Fire's art teacher.

"What is all this noise!?" she exclaimed.

"I thought Fire was supposed to be in detention, Pencil should be in sick bay, and Mindy should be back in the classroom by now WITH A SHARPENER! Which I happened to find a whole bunch of them behind my desk and AXEL! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A KNIFE!?"

"I, uh…took-"

"The school policy is that you can't use a meat cleaver until you're at least 16! You, young man, look too young to be that age!" The art teacher said.

"But I was confiscating-" Axel was cut off by the teacher taking the knife from Axel.

"You have detention! You know you can't use weapons in school!"

"BUT I WASN'T USING IT AS A WEAPON!" Axel shouted.

Pencil saw Mindy smirk.

"Actually, he was trying to stab me…" Mindy said, standing up and giving the teacher puppy eyes.

"He WHAT!?" The teacher glared at Axel.

"This is unacceptable." The teacher simply said.

"It's not my kn-!"

"It's mine." The mouse girl appeared around the corner.

"_Cindy you idiot!" _Mindy hissed.

"How did Axel end up with the knife?" the teacher asked, now turning to Cindy.

"Mindy took it from me to-uh-borrow, and then Axel took it from her."

"Well Cindy, you know that you're not allowed to let other people use your knife. You should've known that since Year 9! You have detention. For 2 hours every day this week."

'Why does she get detention? Mindy was the one using the knife!' Axel thought. He whispered to Pencil.

Pencil remembered now. Mindy had taken the knife from someone, and they had said they were saving it for chopping meat. Still, they both kept quiet as the teacher gave Cindy a lecture.

"Everyone return to your classrooms." The teacher said, "I'll give this to the cooking teacher." She said, holding up the knife. She then walked away.

"Well at least I don't get detention," Mindy said, walking away.

"Cindy, why did you take the blame?" Axel asked the mouse girl.

"I only did it to keep her from finding out about Mindy trying to kill Pencil." Cindy said, "Like I'd do it for YOU, little lizard!" She then pushed Axel, and he bumped into Fire.

"Besides, I like detention." She said, walking away, "It's a good place to think without teachers interrupting your thoughts every two seconds with stupid maths questions like E=mc2 and pi! I mean, what does eating a pie have anything to do with maths?!"

Axel rolled his eyes.

"They're not talking about the food pie, the number **pi** is a mathematical constant that is the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter, and is approximately equal to 3.14159."

"Yeah but - what?" Cindy said staring at Axel for a while.

Axel looked smug now.

"You think you're smarter than me?" Cindy said in an angry tone, "Well being smart isn't going to get you a date for the Valentine's dance, now is it?"

She walked away, taking no notice of the three dinosaurs glaring at her.

"So, um remind me, why do you like her again?" Pencil said.

"Hey, who told you about that!?" Axel said blushing.

Cindy heard, being a mouse with good hearing, and couldn't help but giggle softly in a mean way.


End file.
